Ryder's Adventure
by ThatRollingStone
Summary: Steven Universe has died. He left a son and a daughter Ryder Mahashwaren and Stella Universe. The two are separated at birth, with Ryder going to a gem academy and Stella goes to an orphanage. And when Stella is kidnapped, Ryder has no choice but to go after her captor. In an adventure of love, hate, lust, greed, and pairings.
1. Prologue

A/N: Sorry. I'm remaking this.

(Opening theme: Butterflies & Hurricanes)

* * *

 _We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us. - Joseph Campbell_

* * *

 **July 5, 2043**

"Just one more push!" The doctor shouted.

And that's exactly what she did. She did her final push before she would give out from the exhaustion. And as she did she let out a loud grunt of effort. And out came the baby. Her newborn. The Doctor grabbed the temples of the baby and pulled the head in an attempt to take the baby out of her.

The shoulders were soon visible and the doctor pulled the shoulders and the chest and finally pulled the whole baby out of her. When he did he checked his area to see if he was a girl or...

"B-boy...it's a boy!" The doctor announced. The baby continued to wail and cry and as soon as he was his mother he stopped crying. She examined his eyes with a long, quiet stare. And as she stared into those eyes a million names came to mind, but only one seemed to fit this child.

"Ryder." She Uttered.

* * *

 **November 14, 2048**

It was a cold, November rain that day.

The boy sat there crying and mourning for his parents, but they weren't there for him anymore and they wouldn't be any longer.

"Bad dream... this is all just a bad dream... Mommy... Daddy..."

He cried harder every time he said such things. The boy cried harder the more he thought about it. He sat there for what felt years, decades, centuries he didn't want to leave his parent's side, even if they were dead...

A figure walked out of the bushes and saw the boy crying. When it ot closer he realized it was a Gem wore a vest on top of long sleeve button up shirt, and black leather pants. His hair was messy and unkempt "Hey kid, what the hell're you doing in the..."

He saw the blood trail coming from the tree behind him. He saw the large gashes on man and woman behind him. They weren't This was no normal attack. whatever it was it was Inhumane.

But luckily for him, his job was to deal with things like that.

"Hey kid. It's alright that's your mom and Dad?"He nodded. " I want you to follow me. I'll take you somewhere so you'll be safe from whatever killed them."

The Boy did exactly as he was told and along the way towards the destination nobody spoke at all. The adult and child stopped at a castle architecture of immense size.

"Here we are. Before we go in can you tell me your name?" The boy looked away.

"C'mon you can tell me." The man made a silly face for him.

"Ryder Maheshwaren. My mommy was called Connie Maheshwaren and my daddy was Steven" He stated.

"Steven what?"

"Universe."

"What?!" He shouted at the boy making the boy grow tears in the corners of his eyes. He then regained his composure."Sorry, I didn't know Universe had a son? Hm. That's confusing I was told that he never married. Well, I guess it makes sense. Well, time for you to meet someone then." The man motioned for him to get close to him."By the way, my name is Sunstone. But you can call me Sun."

Ryder watched as He opened the large gates to the castle mansion. "Go ahead. It's fine."

He walked into the courtyard and stayed close to Sun as he felt uneasy in the large courtyard with the eerie fog and the black castle mansion. As Sun opened the doors to the main hall of the nightmarish building a dark figure appeared in the doorway.

"Sun, what the hell are you doing here so late?" The dark figure spoke.

Sun backed away a little bit as he seemed a bit scared but then returned to normal. "Ah, sorry Chalcedony."

She sighed. "The Bossman's not gonna like this. Not at all. And I'm too tired to deal with him right now. I guess I could let it slide for now." Then she looked at Ryder. "Who's this? Have you been doing things with the humans?"

"I found him in the forest. His parents were ripped apart by something, most likely a rogue gem." He clarified for her. "So, I decided to let him stay in one of the dorms."

"He's a damn human! He couldn't last one week here." Chalcedony was a guard of this place. It was a place to train gems to become elite warriors and protect the Earth. After the 5-year war, Homeworld split into separate planets, Yellow Diamond creating a new empire with fully loyal gems, Blue Diamond leaving to experiment with potential ways to bring Pink Diamond back, and White Diamond going to Earth to train the gems to fight. And as they were always on the brink of war, they would need it.

"No. He's the son of Steven Universe."

"I don't care who he is, he has to go. Even if he's the son of Steven Universe how can you believe him? He's a blonde. Wasn't Steven Universe brown-haired?" She attempted to convince him.

"I saw Universe's body there. He **will** be staying in one of the dorms. I will inform the Chief whether you want me to or not." Sunstone walked off to the steps toward the Chief's office.

"Sunstone!"Chalcedony yelled, but Sun just ignored her.

Ryder looked towards an elevator.

"Oh that's the training area only those who are training will be going there. Maybe I'll take you soon."

Chalcedony sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

After a talk with the Chief, Sun took Ryder to what would be his new dormitory. He placed a cot on the ground with a bedspread to cover himself with. Sun turned off the light and said a quick goodnight to him and turned off the light.

* * *

 **8** **Years Later**

 **Present.**

"Are you serious?"

Ryder sat there listening to what Sun was telling him. "Yes. I am serious. You have a sister, and she is at the orphanage in Central City."

Ryder couldn't believe what he was hearing at the moment. He never really had any family except for Sun and Chalcedony. The past 8 years were very long and boring. He stayed in a dorm for about 6 hours a day, before he had training at night. 8 hours of physical training, 4 hours of rest and 6 hours of learning. And after he got used to it, he started to like his home. And hearing that he had family just threw all that out the window.

They were in Sun's office. He was a security guard. An elite gem who killed all those who tried to infiltrate the mansion, even past the gates. He was only one of 65 elite guards and it was his job to monitor the area while the others were on duty. Every once in awhile he would go on patrol and eliminate any threats that'd come by the fort. His office was filled with cameras around the gigantic architecture. The wallpaper was colored yellow and his desk was an oak wood. He had a swivel chair he sat in all the time to watch the cameras. He would always make sure that training was going correctly as well. Long story short: He was a busy gem.

"Her name is Stella and she is the daughter of Steven Universe. She is being picked up now as we speak." Sun uttered. "Whether you like it or not."

Ryder grumbled. Another change in his life.

"Always 'whether I like it or not'..." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said. "There is a new student and she will be your new sparring partner."

Ryder ran a hand through his long blond hair. He sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

After 3 more hours of boredom Ryder decided to get ready for his night classes that began in about 12 minutes and as he did so he began to think about this new sibling he was told about. Stella, he remembered Sun told him.

"This will tear at my head won't it...?"

He grabbed his boots and slipped them on top of his socks and he grabbed his training suit (Think of a Tron suit with grey boots and Dark navy blue pants.)

He tried to stroke back all of his blonde hair but one strand of hair always managed to find its way back to the front of his head and stuck out as if he were...

The blonde sighed."Okay, let's see who my next sparring partner is." His last one was named Amber, she was short and had a reverse grip short-sword. Normally this would be considered as an ameteur move but she was extremely skilled with it. But, he bested her in an instant.

This made him wonder who could be next.

* * *

Ryder walked into an arena filled with empty seats and the chief. In the middle of it all lie a big, red mat as this was the sparring arena. On the left there was a door leading to the locker room and stairs to the first floor. The chief was a pale gem whose gemstone lie within the outline of his bones on his left kept his looks simple as it was a chest plate plated with titanium same with the gloves and boots. The door on the other side of Ryder was being opened as it revealed a female-like figure as it stepped out onto the mat. She had gray skin, black hair, and a gem on her forearm. She just about wore the same attire as Ryder but without the multi-colored boots instead of being completely black and grey making the whole color scheme... Black.

"Ryder Maheshwaren, you have achieved the highest rank in this little box that we call a training school. And somehow you have surpassed all the student gems, except for one. Her."

"And just who're you?" The Blonde asked her.

She walked further down the mat until their faces were about 2 inches away from each other. Her face remained stoic as Ryder was barely keeping his composure, even so his face remained impassive. The grey gem stuck her hand out near his chest, making him jump back a bit, before he realized it was just a friendly handshake. He reached out and shook her hand.

"My name is Onyx." She whispered.

"So you know what to scream when I beat your ass into the ground, my name is Ryder." He insulted. The girl just grimaced at his immaturity.

"This will be a simple spar. Nothing more, nothing less." The chief began. "You will not use any of your weapons or powers."

Ryder didn't pay too much attention to the chief. He hadn't brought any weapons anyway, he was just waiting for the chief to say _the words_.

"Go!"He shouted.

Ryder was the first to move with a quick jab toward her face which she dodged easily and they continued this as Ryder continued jabbing at her. A quick kick to her side and a punch to the stomach. Onyx doubled over and Ryder hit her with a knee to her face and she fell over.

 _That was too easy... get back!_ Ryder jumped back sixteen feet.

Onyx sent a shockwave his way, and as the clouds of dust cleared it revealed Onyx had only sent a punch. And she wasn't done as she sent eight more shockwaves is way.

 _Dammit..._ Ryder held his fists and forearms up in an attempt to avoid taking an immense amount of damage _...This is gonna be a long night_

* * *

A dim light sat in the growing darkness of the rising night, and a little girl sitting in the middle of the darkness. She never really liked the orphanage but she didn't really know about going to an academy. She sat in a moving boat that was going toward the island that held the academy.

"Hey, little girl." The pilot signaled her. "We're almost there."

Stella held her knees up to her face. She never knew that she had a brother nor did she want one, but he did save her from the orphanage and as time would pass by things would change.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **A/N: If there are any questions Review or PM me!**

 **ThatRollingStone**


	2. UPDATE

Hello. This will be rewritten in about seven months or so. I hope you enjoyed this. You the one person who may have enjoyed this.


End file.
